


It Must Be The End Of The Road

by unexpectedbeautifulfanfic



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic/pseuds/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic
Summary: “Most bands break up, Zac. We’ve only been together so long because we’re brothers.”





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Holly’s blog post and theory about “Me, Myself and I” - Post here: http://www.travelingfan.net/2018/11/me-myself-and-i.html and also the hypothetical question “What Would Happen if Hanson Broke Up”?  
> I was interested in writing a story that explored the idea of Hanson breaking up...how the band and how the fandom would handle it. This story is the result of that exploration.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Comments make my day!  
> Lyrics from Hanson's song "Me, Myself and I"  
> Thanks to Jennifer Walker for being my editor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys discuss the future of the band and post a message online for fans.

[](https://ibb.co/DLm8Wv8)   
[Image](ImgBB)  


_When did it start getting old?_  
When did it stop being worth the time  
Just to see it through?  
I don't wanna get used to "it's over"  
We've already said too much  
To make it new

**October 1 2020**

The guys were in the middle of yet another argument about the band. Isaac and Taylor wanted to break up.

But Zac did not.

Taylor took a deep breath and repeated himself. Lately he felt like a broken record. 

“Most bands break up, Zac. We’ve only been together so long because we’re brothers.”

Zac bristled and looked away, shaking his head in disgust. 

“No, Tay, you’re wrong. We’re still together because we care about the _music_.”

Taylor nodded patiently.

“Of course. That’s what it’s always been about, Zac. But if we can’t get along then we have nothing, right?”

“We can get along, Tay!” Zac replied, exasperated. “We have been! We can keep this band together.”

Taylor and Issac exchanged a look. They knew that wasn’t true. They couldn’t keep the band together, get along, stop fighting. Not anymore. That had become painfully obvious.  
Isaac shook his head sadly.

“Zac, we can’t. We’ve tried. For years. It’s time to accept we need to breakup. Move on.”

Zac shook his head stubbornly.

“No. We can’t break up. This is our band, guys! It’s gotten better...we’ve been getting along better. It’s been so good. We’ve been doing such great things...the new album...everyone loves it. We’re in the prime of our career. We can’t stop now.”

“You’re romanticizing it, Zac. Think about how hard it’s been. What a chore the band has become. We’re just going through the motions at this point, pandering to the fans. This has to stop.”  
Zac shook his head angrily.

“I’m not going through the motions,” Zac said quietly. “You two have been.”  
Taylor glanced at Isaac helplessly.

He’d explained to Zac why they’d decided to break up the band already more than a few times. He didn’t know what to say anymore. Majority ruled.  
“I’m sorry, Zac. But it’s just...time.”

“No, you’re wrong. Maybe it’s a chore to you and Ike but not to me.”

Taylor sighed and looked down. He lit a cigarette and rubbed his forehead wearily.

“Ike? Do you agree with Tay?” Zac demanded.

Isaac nodded. “Yeah. Zac...yeah, I do.”

Zac looked at his brothers incredulously.

Why were they just giving up? Why weren’t they fighting for the band like he was?

“What about the new studio? What are we supposed to use that for?”

“I plan to use it for 3CG...to produce others bands,” Isaac said quietly.

Zac’s eyebrows raised. This was the first he’d heard of this.

“What? Are you _kidding_ me? I put money into that too because I thought we’d be using it, not so other bands could.”

“I’ll buy you out.” Isaac replied gently. “Tay and I don’t expect you to be involved with the label. We know you’re not interested in producing other bands.”

Zac stared at his older brother, at a loss for words. Obviously Isaac and Taylor had discussed this and kept Zac purposely in the dark. That hurt.

“This is really happening. You guys want to break up. You really do.” Zac said quietly.

His brothers looked at him sadly, but didn’t argue.

Zac got up and walked over to the window, gazing out into Main St. He felt like crying or yelling, but sure as hell wasn't going to let his brothers see how upset he was.

However, Taylor could see right through Zac. He had always been able to. He walked over and put his hand on Zac’s shoulder.

The two stood there for a moment.

“You’re going to be fine, Zac.” Taylor reassured Zac. “There are better things out there for you. I promise.”

“But...who am I without Hanson?” Zac said finally, turning and looking into his brothers blue eyes, searching for guidance. He'd always looked up to Taylor.

“Whoever you want to be,” Taylor said quietly, giving his younger brother a small, sad smile.

 

***

 

_January 3, 2021_

_It is with heavy hearts that we have an announcement to make._

_After almost 30 years of playing together, we have decided to go our separate ways and stop playing music together as HANSON._

_We’re eternally grateful for all your support over the years, and it has been an honor playing music for all of you. We’ve always said we have the greatest fans. You've all proven that time and time again by following us for all these years. We appreciate that more than you know._

_All scheduled shows, events and appearances have been cancelled. We apologize for the inconvenience. If you had tickets to any of these, please contact customer service for a full refund._

_We will play a farewell show on March 2nd in Tulsa, in which you all will be able to choose the setlist. Our entire catalog, including members-only songs, will be an option. This show is only for fan club members, and as our last parting gift to you, it will be free of charge. Please reserve your tickets by clicking this link. We hope to see you there._

_Click here to submit your choices for the setlist by January 15th._

_From the bottom of our hearts,_

_Isaac, Taylor and Zac_


	2. Lost Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie discusses the upcoming farewell show with a friend. The guys rehearse.

January 3, 2021

Jessie stared at her iPhone screen in shock. Her worst fear had become reality - her favorite band was breaking up and she had no idea how she was going to handle this.

She picked up her phone and immediately called her best friend.

Marie picked up on the first ring.

“You just read the newsletter, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah, you too?”

“I’m in shock, honestly. This can’t be real, right?” Marie said, her voice slightly shrill with moderate panic. “I have BTTI booked, Jessie! This was my first time.”

“Well, it says you can get a refund,” Jessie pointed out.

“I know…” Marie trailed off. She was silent for a moment.

“You know, I’ve been saying this for a while. That they’re going to break up. I was kind of preparing myself. But now I wish I’d gone to more shows on the last tour.”

Jessie stared at the newsletter in her email and fought back tears.

“I don't honestly know what I’d do without Hanson’s music. Their music is the light in my dark of my life. Their music has saved my life. They’re everything.”

Marie sighed.

“I know, honey. They are for all of us. But you’ll be okay. All bands eventually break up. But Maybe this is like in 2012 where they almost broke up and then they stayed together?”

Jessie read over the letter again. “I don’t know, Marie. This looks pretty serious. Think about how bad this would make them look if they changed their minds on this.”

Jessie opened another window and searched “hanson” in the search bar. Already multiple news sources had covered the news that the band was breaking up. She scrolled through the results and clicked on one.

She scanned the article. It looked like Hanson had already released the information to the press in the form of a press release.

“They’re released it to the media, Marie. This is for real this time.” 

There was silence for a moment, as neither knew what to say.

“Are you getting tickets to the last show?” Marie asked finally.

“Of course,” Jessie answered. “I don’t know how I’m going to get off work, but I’ll figure it out. We can’t miss this.”

Jessie had opened another window and clicked the link they’d given which opened a link to reserve tickets.

“Wow,” Jessie breathed, as she scanned the webpage. “They’re playing the BOK center in Tulsa.”

She quickly opened another window.  
“You know that place right?” she asked Marie. “We’ve walked past it during Hanson Day. It’s huge. It seats 19 thousand people.”

“Wow,” Marie remarked. “Well, I guess that means it won’t sell out? But to be safe I’ll reserve my ticket now.”

Jessie reserved her ticket successfully and sighed.

“See you then, I guess.”

\--

February 27th, 2021, 3CG Records

In preparation for the final show, the guys had been reviewing and practicing all their songs for the last two months. When the setlist had been finalized, they’d really cracked down. Fans had chosen many older songs that they hadn’t played in many years and in a way they had to re-learn their own songs. For Isaac and Taylor, the process had been a fun trip down memory lane, but for Zac, it had been an incredibly painful process. Re-discovering all these songs he’d written so many years ago and playing them felt very bittersweet, and left a bitter taste in his mouth. He loved these songs and he loved his band and he wanted more than anything to keep playing music with his brothers.

It was a rainy February morning in the studio. The guys were all tired, but at least agreed on one thing; if this was going to be the last show they ever played together, it was going to be the best show they’d ever done.

However, even though they agreed on a common goal, that didn’t mean Taylor had stopped being a perfectionist. For the third time during the song, Taylor had stopped.

Zac put down his guitar and sighed. He looked over at Taylor, who sat at his keyboard, frowning.

“What is it this time?” Zac asked, exasperated. 

They had less than a week until the show, and despite daily rehearsing, still didn’t feel confident about multiple songs on the setlist. 

“It’s just...” Taylor sighed, running his hands through his hair. “I just don’t feel good about this song at all. I don’t know.”

The song they were rehearsing was ‘One Way Ticket’ - a song that they had recorded in 2003 and only played live a few times since then. Mostly because Taylor had never felt comfortable with the song. 

“Tay, you sound fine,” Isaac pleaded. “It’s just that we recorded this so long ago and your voice is different now, you know? It’s not going to sound like the original recording no matter what you do, Tay. Let’s just do the best we can with it and move on.”

Taylor shook his head stubbornly.

“No, I want to keep working it.”

“Okay, Tay, what exactly is it that you aren’t happy with?” he asked, giving Zac a knowing look.

“It’s just that the lyrics don’t make sense. I sound fine on it, it’s the lyrics,” Taylor replied.

Zac rolled his eyes. He’d written the song, and the lyrics did make sense. It was Taylor’s issue if he couldn’t figure out how to sing them legibly.

But the real issue was that Taylor just didn’t like how he sounded on the song, and this wasn’t a new complaint with Taylor these days.

Taylor was never going to sound like he had when he was eighteen years old, no matter how much he wanted to, especially with that almost pack of cigarettes he smoked almost daily, more when they were on tour. 

“Maybe one of us should sing lead on it then?” Isaac suggested, which was not an uncommon suggestion for them.

“No,” Taylor replied, clearly irritated. “Like I said, the issue is not me singing lead, it’s that the lyrics don’t make sense. I think we should modify the lyrics.”

Zac and Isaac both stared at Taylor, at a loss for words. That took some nerve. Taylor never had an issue with him switching to singing lead, but he always had an issue if they suggested a song he traditionally sung lead on changed. Changing lyrics was not something they ever did.

If Taylor had his way, he’d sing lead on all songs, even if his voice wasn’t the best fit for that particular song. This had lead to Taylor singing lead on songs that his brothers and many fans agreed would have been better suited for Isaac or Zac.

After some more back and forth, they were unable to come to an agreement to improve the situation, since Taylor refused to give up singing lead on the song, and Zac wasn’t going to modify the lyrics, they continued to rehearse. They played the song a few more times and then decided to call it a night. 

“See you tomorrow,” Taylor said, lightening a cigarette, and waving and over his shoulder and not looking back as he walked toward his car.

“That you will,” Zac sighed.

Zac walked slowly towards his car, Isaac beside him.

When Zac get to his car, he turned and gave Isaac a small hug.

“See you tomorrow, bro,” he said, opening and getting into his truck.

Isaac stood there for a moment, unsure what to say. He could tell that had been a rough rehearsal for Zac. 

He settled on the only thing he could think of to say.

“Tay’ll be fine. You know how he is. I’m sure tomorrow he’ll have forgotten all about it and will be fixated on some insignificant detail in the next song.” 

Zac chuckled despite himself. 

“Thanks, Ike. I know this show is going to be incredible. But I just wish Tay would relax a bit.”

Zac drove home, lost in his own thoughts about his band. Lately, since announcing their separation, it was all he could think about. 

It seemed inconceivable, but this was it.

They couldn’t agree. This was the last show. They’d agreed. They’d been together for so long…partly because they were brothers, and that made it harder to break up. But also because they loved the band, and each other, more than anything.

The truth was they’d started not getting along a long time ago.

And they’d fought. They’d fought so hard. They’d fought about fighting. They no longer knew what they were even fighting about. He knew in the industry they called it “artistic differences” but for them it was more than that.

It was just so...complicated.

And they’d been fighting so long, so hard that they decided the only way to stop it was to break up the band.

They were exhausted. Of being a band. Of fighting. It had to end.

Breaking up the band scared Zac shitless. Though he agreed they couldn’t continue with how they were getting along, he also didn’t want to break up the band. There had to be another day. He's suggested a break. But Taylor had pointed out they'd already done that before and when they'd gotten back together they still had the same issues.

Not to mention the obvious fact that as they'd aged they'd all become very different people. 

Zac wanted to just make up like they always did but this time they couldn’t. Too much had been said and there was too much water under the bridge.

If their band was a marriage, they would be in the middle of a very, nasty bitter divorce.

Not only was the band Zac’s livelihood but it was his passion.

What if going solo didn’t work out? What if he never achieved the success they had with HANSON? What if the best of times were behind him?

No. He couldn’t think that way. He had to believe that three were good things for him in the horizon. 

He pulled into his driveway and slowly walked up to his house, keying himself in and dropping his keys on the table near the front door. 

He hung his coat up and stood for a moment. The silence still felt so strange. 

He sighed and turned on the light.

He tried not to think about Katie, but it was impossible. Every part of the house reminded him of her. For the hundredth time, he thought about selling the house and buying a new one so he wouldn’t have constant reminder of his failed marriage.

Katie and the kids had left months ago, he knew this, but he wasn’t sure he could ever get used to coming home to an empty house.

He looked at himself in the hallway mirror, barely recognizing himself. He looked older, tired, unhappy.

He’d lost his wife and and now he was losing his band as well.

Zac wasn’t sure how he was going to get through this.


End file.
